


Heartbreak or

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Series: Obsessed [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Distribution, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Protection, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hospitalization, Invasion of Privacy, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nightmares, Obsession, Order of protection, Reconciliation Sex, Romance, Sex, Stalking, Wife Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: Kristin, Leighanne, Leigh, Rochelle, and Lauren have been the love and support of the Backstreet Boys since the beginning and the fans adore and admire it until a new threat comes around to humiliate them and team up with some haters in order to steal the boys for themselves by plotting to get rid of them for good!  attracts a groupie one obsessed woman transfers her affections to  seduce him but . are that all pictures she took from a distance are leaving,  taking pictures of  "See? they only love them" As she starts to sing, Trisha walks into the bar with Kieran. As she sees the way that they look at each other, She wants them to look at her daughter and her friends instead of their wives but they aren't, so she takes out a gun and tells Kieran to kill  for them. she calls out 's name and as he turns round, he shots her. Everyone starts to scream and  runs to help h.  gets up and shields the  from hitting . As Kieran still has the gun in his hand, to fire again,  then picks up  gun and shots him, right in his throat, killing him. tries to , who is badly injured. "Ooohhh, yeah, yeah,...more...more... ..." "Aaahhh... ...oh god..." "... I'm close...So fucking close..."
Relationships: AJ McLean/Rochelle McLean, Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Howie Dorough/Leigh Dorough, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson, Nick Carter/Lauren Kitt-Carter
Series: Obsessed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380043





	Heartbreak or

Sitting in her room in , Rosa Angelina was wondering why she still hasn't found the love in her life. She had tried everything to find love, college, even applied to Disney but no luck. It's already bad to her enough that half of her relatives and friends, even her sisters has high school boyfriends, all have love, but two or three are engaged, hell some of them are married with families. She made it perfectly clear that if she doesn't find, she was gonna sign up on match.com or Eharmony or go on _The Bachler_ or _The Bachlerette_ to find love.

"Why can't I find myself a great guy in this goddamn town?!" Rosa screamed in frustration. "What the hell am I doing wrong?!"

Before she was Rosa Jessica Angelina, she was formerly Denisa Mcintyre, a struggling Asperger young woman who changed her name to escape her troubled past she endured at the age of 2 and for a fresh new start. It's not easy for someone with Aspergers to find someone because she's not really great at socializing.

There was a knock on her door. She gets up to see that it was

"It's more dreary

After finally meeting the Boys at their DNA CD signing for the first time in 22 years in January 2019, finally seeing them perform in her hometown of New York and coming out to Jones Beach for the second time and slipping in her letter to Jenn, they send her a video message with a while she was working at .

I am lonely as hell, with all of you having significant others, and 

was nervous, but excited. She had chosen something simple, her favorite pair of jeans and a nice blouse that set off her figure. She straightened her hair and pulled on a pair of boots, along with the necklace she bought months ago.

Their lips met, and sparks flew.

see if I can talk to the wives

Howie thought about when he asked Leigh to be his girlfriend while Kevin and Brian thought back to when they first started dating Kristin and Leighanne. 

The ring was silver, with a sized emerald in the middle surrounded by diamonds. 

was starting to jealous when she saw


End file.
